The Powers of Persuasion and Tight Pants
by karma0be11e
Summary: KARMA fic with a dash of horses. M for smut-likeness. please R&R! complete
1. Persuasion

A/N: Inspired by wanting another KARMA fic and the Facebook group "21 Reasons to Date a Horseback Rider"

Give thanks to Truth in the Moon for beta-ing. She's awesome, just read her stories.

As usual, I own nothing, not even riding pants.

-------------

Persuasion

"Hey Kartik," my girlfriend, Gemma, called to me from my bathroom. She had just gotten out of the shower and I was a little hurt that I wasn't invited. After all, it was my apartment. "Do you mind if I put on one of your t-shirts while I wash my clothes? They're covered in sweat and horse hair."

Ugh. _That_ sounds arousing. "Sure, go ahead," I called back to her from my corner of the couch. Out of the many things I've seen Gemma do, I was thankful that horseback riding wasn't one of them.

I put down the book I was reading as I heard her approach me. She smiled down at me as she perched herself on the couch arm next to me. She was wearing my favorite shirt. I was a deep green V-neck that reached so low I could almost get a free show. I got hard at the sight of it.

"You know what I was thinking about in the shower?" she asked as she stroked my palm with her fingers. _How you wish it were me touching your hot, sweaty body instead of the water? How much you want me to take you standing up while we both get drenched? How you wanted me to be the one to make you wet?_ Don't get me wrong, the sex we've had is amazing. But, come on, who doesn't love a good, long shower?

"That you terribly regretted not inviting me to your bathing party?" Her nose scrunched up in disgust, which made me grin.

"I was so sweaty that my hair stuck to my forehead."

"My point exactly." My lewd wink caused a squeal and fit of giggles.

"Actually," Gemma said once her giggling ceased. "I was thinking that you should come watch me the next time I ride. Everyone there is _dying_ to meet the boyfriend I've been telling them about." Now it was my turn to be disgusted.

"But…horses stink. And girls are scary."

"They do not stink. The only time you smell something is when they have to 'go.' And girls are only scary when they need to be." _Seems like all the time to me._ "Besides," she said as she got up from her spot on the arm of the couch to straddle me. "If you go with me next time, and be nice to everyone there, I _promise_ to make it up to you."

As she put her arms around my neck, I could see that she was going commando. That did nothing to help the current situation I was in. "Anything you want," she breathed into my ear as she moved her core against the tight area of my shorts. I couldn't stifle the sound that came out of my mouth at our contact, although I wish I could have—just to make her think this wouldn't be an easy victory.

Triumphant smile on her face, my redheaded temptress left me—hot, bothered, and frustrated—to put her clothes in the dryer.

Washer and dryer set? $1,200.

Average riding outfit? $340.

Surprising your girlfriend hard in the ass? Priceless.

-------------

A/N: A bit of smut-like fun. Next chapter Kartik will mingle with horses.

If you haven't already, read my other AGATB fanfic "Shall He Be Kartik?"

Don't forget to review! It makes me happy 


	2. Tight Pants

A/N: Part 2 of 2. Give beta-ing thanks to Truth in the Moon. She rocks my socks. Hope you enjoy!

Tight Pants

"You know," I was saying to Gemma on the other end of the phone. "I think you should skip your lesson for this week and ride something—or someone—else instead." I'd been dreading this day for the past two weeks. As much as I love my girlfriend, the idea of being at a barn wasn't appealing.

"Ha. Nice try, Kartik. Need I remind you that if we don't make an appearance today, you won't be seeing me naked for the next two months?" Damn, she was good. She knew just how to get to me.

"I just pulled up. If you don't get your ass down here in two minutes I'm dragging you the whole way there," she said before hanging up. I sighed as I grabbed my keys and headed out the door.

-------------

"So you're a virgin, huh?"

I was so caught up in the way Gemma's ass looked in those pants that I couldn't focus on anything else. They were skin-tight and quickly becoming my favorite part of her wardrobe. She hadn't even started riding and I was already about to combust.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" I said to a woman with short blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked older than the other riders, so I took her to be the instructor.

She chuckled before saying, "This is your first time being here, isn't it?"

I nodded. "How did you know?"

"Well, for one, I haven't seen you before. And since you don't have any riding gear, I assume you're here to watch. And two, I recognize that look as the same one my husband had when he first saw me ride. Lust." She chuckled again when I realized that my face was more obvious to read than I thought. "Don't worry," she winked. "I'll make sure you enjoy yourself."

_Damn did I ever_. Self-control be shot to hell; horseback riding is the sexiest sport. _Ever_. Not only do the riders wear tight pants, but some also use crops if the horse isn't moving. I'd gladly not move just to be hit with one of those.

If someone asked me what my favorite thing about horses was, my answer would _definitely_ be the posting trot. Up, down. Up, down. I thought my jeans would tear from all the accumulating tightness. I tried—repeatedly—to shift in my chair, but with the combination of Gemma's ass in those tight pants and the movements on the horse, I needed a release. _Damn you, sexy, sweaty Gemma and your horses_.

I was thrilled to see the lesson end, but the wait to watch Gemma take her time putting her gear away nearly killed me.

"Hey baby." She brushed her fingers across my shoulder as she walked up behind me. I nearly jumped her right there. "Ready to go? Are you okay? You seem tense."

"I need a shower. Now," I whispered in Gemma's ear as we walked back to her car. She let out a short laugh, a smug smile on her face.

"I knew I could make you a horse lover."

-------------

A/N: Some smut-like fun, I should think.

Want to see more KARMA action in from this fic? Send me a message and tell me what you want to see.

Don't forget to review! It's the button in the middle of the page at the bottom.


End file.
